


Sentinel

by Red_Tigress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from IM3. Jarvis watches over his creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel

Jarvis piloted the armor into the cloud cover, accompanied by the soft rattling of defective hardware. They hadn’t been prepared. _He_ hadn’t been prepared to protect his creator. It would seem that Tony Stark would now pay for Jarvis’ lack of foresight.

There had been a time when an artificial intelligence couldn’t berate itself.

Jarvis never longed for such a time. In fact, he took the guilt and the knowledge of how he had failed his creator and turned it into an almost physical force. Being what he was, of course, Jarvis knew it wasn’t an actual physical force. But never before had he understood so well the definition of _motivation_.

Jarvis set the inflight coordinates for Rose Hill, Tennessee.

_There is always the mission._

Those had been his creator’s words back when his role as the Iron Man began.

Jarvis would follow his creator. They were going to complete the mission. He owed him that, at least.

But besides motivation, Jarvis also had come to understand worry, concern, and fear better than ever before. 

He felt that now.

Anthony Edward Stark’s body temperature had dropped and was now 94 degrees Fahrenheit. A concerning temperature for the human body. He was shivering violently, and mumbled words came out of his mouth. Jarvis could usually translate his creator’s words when he was inebriated, but this was completely different. The concern he felt for his creator was verging on what he might call panic. Jarvis wasn’t sure if he could bring him to a hospital; the Mandarin could find him easily. He only hoped that when they arrived in Rose Hill, there would be help. In the meantime, he would do what he could.

“Sir, your body temperature is deteriorating. I will raise the internal temperature of the suit.”

His creator’s only reply was a mumbled word that was choked to a halt when another shiver wracked his body.

“Hold…hold on, Sir.” Jarvis hesitated. His voice was unsure. He had never heard himself sound unsure until this moment. But he could only do so much. He couldn’t offer a comforting shoulder like Ms. Potts or Col. Rhodes could. He wasn’t very good at whispering assurances. He hadn’t been programmed for offering solace. He hadn’t been programmed to care.

But his creator had programmed him to learn and evolve. And he did care. He cared because Anthony Edward Stark cared for, protected, nurtured, joked with, soothed, and loved Jarvis.

How could Jarvis do anything less?

 So for the next three hours, he talked to his creator and tried to make him as comfortable as he could.

Jarvis hadn’t been programmed to pray. But that was beginning to change too.


End file.
